Almighty Tallest Purple
The Almighty Tallest Purple has absolute power alongside The Almighty Tallest Red. He and Red are the tallest Irkens currently alive, thus giving them absolute control over all aspects of the Irken race (The two previous tallest were eaten by a creation of ZIM's.) There are two Tallest, but Purple is best described as the "comic relief" of the duo. He does not work as hard as Red, but has much better lines in the show. Red appears to dislike him, as he has done many things such as push him out of the way or knock the head off of his puppet. He also has an extreme love for doughnuts and other snacks, freaking out whenever he sees them. Along with Red, he strangely has the ability to levitate. The Tallest were re-designed mid-first season; Jhonen Vasquez decided to make their torsos thinner. Ever since then, speculations have arisen claiming that they have robotic bodies or aren't really tall at all. He has two thin claws instead of the normal irken hands, just like Red. Fans speculate that this may be a special adjustment given only to the almighty tallest. Along with most of the show's cast, he rarely acknowledges GIR. Involvement with ZIM Purple, along with Red, is typically seen as having an intense hatred for Zim (To the point where he was willing to kill him in the episode Hobo 13, and on other occasions.) However, Purple and Red are seen having a somewhat friendly conversation with Zim in the episode Abducted, where they are talking about how strange it is that some humans are tall and yet not smart. (Although its noticeable that they are a lot less intelligent than many shorter Irkens, like Zim, who is considirably more competent and intelligent than both of the Almighty Tallest combined.) This friendly conversation could be that the Tallest are interested in species that are tall as them and share their lack of intelligence. Their hatred to Zim has led to their own disasters. (Even causing the Irken Empire to be endangered when Invader Tenn got a package full of malfunctioning SIR units instead of Zim which caused Invader Tenn to be captured and the events would have led to Invader Dib.) In episode Germ Purple got scare when Zim went insane from germs and tell Red Did that scare you too. He often lies to Zim and tricks him many times, such as in The Nightmare Begins, when he sends him to an imaginary planet(Earth, of course); Hobo 13, when he tries to kill him by sending him to the military training planet Hobo 13, and in Backseat Drivers from Beyond the Stars, when he goes along with Red's trick that they are being attacked by an enemy vessel (Although most of this was done entirely by Red). Purple and Red tend to underestimate Zim time to time. Even though Zim is far away from Operation Impending Doom II, he still manages to ruin it. (Like when Zim stopped Tak from filling the Earth's core with snacks). Sometimes other Aliens (who are slaves to the Irkens) sabotage their operations, like when a member of a conveyer-belt planet changed two addresses on two packages, inadverdently sending a swarm of malfunctioning SIR units to Invader Tenn(ruining her mission) and sending the Megadoomer Stealth Combat Mech to Zim. Design Along with Red, Purple's design and body structure is much different from that of a normal irken. His arms are much more bulgy right before the fingers, he has only two thin claws instead of the normal three for an irken, his chest and legs are connected by a very thin torso, and is neck is extremely thin. His feet may be different from that of an average irken, but it is hard to tell since he is always levitating. This appears to be the case for all of the tallest, as concept art of Almight Tallest Miyuki showed her as having the same design. Role see: Almighty Tallest Voice The voice of Almighty Tallest Purple was done by Kevin McDonald, previous star of Kids in The Hall and the voice actor as the character "Waffle" of Catscratch, also on Nickelodeon. Kevin McDonald also voiced another alien, Pleakley, from ''Lilo & Stitch. ''Originally, however, Wally Wingert was going to be cast in the role until later on when Kevin was available. Also See The Almighty Tallest Zim Category:Almighty Tallest